


Drabble:  "That's My Boy!"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Sarek POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	Drabble:  "That's My Boy!"

Sarek's voyage aboard the Enterprise was more than a practical affair. It was also a life-changing event.

He learned, while there, two things:

1) His only son was homosexually married to his human Captain, Jim Kirk.  
2) His own saintly human wife, whom he adored beyond all reason, was a homophobe.

Sarek never felt closer to Spock, now that he was a man, in full. AND they both had human wives! So much in common.

As his many years of silence were ending, his wife's were just beginning! 

He was glad to have his son back. He was philosophical about the circumstances.


End file.
